Air traffic control (ATC) at an airport can direct aircraft on the ground and aircraft in airspace near the airport, as well as provide advisory services to other aircraft in airspace not controlled by ATC at the airport. Directing aircraft on the ground and in the air can prevent collisions between aircraft, organize and expedite aircraft traffic, and provide information and/or support for aircraft pilots.
ATC can use many different technologies in directing aircraft. For example, ATC can use paper flight strips that record flight movements and the corresponding tasks for those flight movements. As another example, ATC can use different displays and/or user interfaces that can show an ATC controller information including ground radar, air radar, weather information, etc.
ATC may need to direct many aircraft in and around the airport. To direct these aircraft safely and efficiently, ATC controllers may need to utilize many different displays and/or user interfaces. For instance, an ATC controller may need to utilize many different displays and/or user interfaces to determine information regarding different aircraft, prioritize those aircraft, and take actions to safely and efficiently direct those aircraft. Having to utilize many different displays can be challenging, leading to safety issues and delays for passengers and/or airlines.